This disclosure concerns an invention relating generally to a urine collection device for users with urinary incontinence.
The present invention relates to a urine collection device, the preferred embodiment using a stored vacuum to allow immediate rapid removal of urine at the rate it is produced.
Millions of people worldwide are afflicted with the problem of urinary incontinence. The economic costs of this distressing condition are extremely high but the cost in terms of human suffering is incalculable. Both men and women are afflicted by the condition although many more women are affected and incidence increases with age.
For many younger men external catheter systems provide an adequate solution to the problem of severe urinary incontinence, but these systems are far less satisfactory for older men who are more likely to experience continence problems. For women incontinence management solutions are extremely limited. Internal catheters are associated with a host of medical problems, particularly urinary tract infections and urethral erosions. Large disposable pads to absorb urine are a safer option but are far from an ideal solution. Pads are bulky and require frequent changing if the wearer is to remain comfortable and free from odor problems. For immobile patients and those with sensory loss, wet pads can exacerbate the risk of pressure injury.
One of the major problems in designing a device to cope with incontinence is the very high flow rate which is a characteristic of urine flow. During a void the urine flow rate increases rapidly to a peak rate of 25-30 milliliters per second. To pump urine directly requires a powerful pump able to reach a high flow rate as soon as it is activated. This is extremely difficult to achieve and would require a much larger pump and power source than can be easily transported.
The invention involves a urine collection device which is intended to at least partially solve the aforementioned problems. To give the reader a basic understanding of some of the advantageous features of the invention, following is a brief summary of preferred versions of the device. As this is merely a summary, it should be understood that more details regarding the preferred versions may be found in the Detailed Description set forth elsewhere in this document. The claims set forth at the end of this document then define the various versions of the invention in which exclusive rights are secured.
The preferred embodiment of the urine collection device is useful for individuals who are unable to control the flow of urine or who are not technically incontinent but whose limited mobility makes transfer to the toilet extremely difficult. The preferred embodiment is designed to remove urine at the rate at which it is produced either from an interface positioned in the patient""s underwear or from a portable urinal. The device uses a vacuum reservoir, maintained in a rigid storage container, to produce a strong suction at the moment the device is activated.
Further advantages, features, and objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the associated drawings.